Christmas wrapping
by Faith-TVS
Summary: Toda la información está dentro. Un fic temático como regalo de navidad. Inspirado gracias a la canción de The Donnas "Christmas Wrapping"


**Bueno... aquí os dejo mi pequeño regalo de navidad a todas aquella personas que siguen mis fics. Un fic temátioa para este día tan especial ^^ PILIZ NAVIDAD! Gracias por leer, espero que lo disfruteis R&R  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Titulo:<strong> Christmas wrapping

**Autor: **Faith-TVS

**Pareja: **Faith/Buffy

**Rating:** +18

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de estos íncreibles personajes me pertenecen (por desgracia) y por supuesto, no gano ningun provecho con ellos, sólo, espero, vuestros reviews y vuestras opiniones.

**Resumen:** Faith y Buffy llevan tres años juntas desde la caída de Sunnydale. Y para desgracia de Buffy, Faith no tiene mucho espíritu navideño y, como los años anteriores, se olvida de su regalo de navidad.

* * *

><p><strong>Christmas wrapping (+18) Fuffy<br>**

-¿Estás emocionada?

-¿Por qué iba a estarlo? Es una fiesta más donde la gente se gasta innecesariamente el dinero en regalos que posiblemente no vayan a usar o los cambien por otros. ¿Qué sentido tiene?

-Pues también tienes razón. ¿Eso significa que no vas a comprarle un regalo a Buffy?

-¡Mierda! –la morena abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿Me tomo eso como un no? –dijo entre risas Kennedy.

-¡Se me había olvidado por completo! Con todo lo de la mudanza y las clases a las cazadoras… Joder, no sé dónde tengo la cabeza.

-A mí vienen varias ideas a la mente.

-Cállate Ken –dijo exasperada, fulminándola con la mirada.

-Todos los años igual. Pues me da que este año se queda sin regalo. Porque… las horas que son, está todo cerrado.

Faith se paró en seco obligando a Kennedy a hacer lo propio dos pasos por delante de ella. ¿Cómo se le había podido olvidar… otra vez? Después de tres años con la rubia y siempre acababa comprándole un regalo de última hora en alguna gasolinera cercana o en cualquier tienda que encontrara abierta. Sin embargo, este año eso iba a resultar imposible. Ya que era realmente tarde y estaban haciendo una patrulla rápida para volver a la casa con los scoobies y seguir con la celebración.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?

-No tengo ni puta idea… -se rascó la cabeza y volvió a andar-. Pero no te preocupes, que algo se me ocurrirá.

-Pues ya puedes darte prisa, porque ya hemos llegado.

-¡¿Qué? ¡No, necesito unos minutos más! –dijo en un grito ahogado y la cara desencajada por el pánico de la reprimenda de Buffy.

La rubia sabía de su aprehensión hacia las fiestas de navidad y por eso no la obligaba a ayudarla con el árbol y el resto de las cosas que conllevaba dicha festividad. Pero los regalos eran algo sagrado para ella. Era lo único que le pedía y lo que siempre, desde hacía tres años, se le olvidaba.

Se encontraba con la situación de que tenía un montón de papel de regalo y nada que envolver. ¿De qué le servía tanto papel si no tenía lo más importante? Miró a su alrededor en busca de alguna idea brillante o cualquier cosa que pudiera sacarla del apuro, pero se encontró con un montón de piedras, árboles y hierbajos.

-¿Y si le regalo un perro?

-Claro… porque seguro que le hará mucha ilusión encontrarse con un perro callejero y mugriento que a saber dónde ha estado, envuelto en un bonito papel de regalo. Faith, por el amor de Jack, sé realista –ya en el porche, Kennedy se giró y vio que el rostro de su compañera se había iluminado.

-¡Ya lo tengo!

-Miedo me da preguntar, pero… ¿qué es exactamente lo que tienes?

-El regalo perfecto para B.

-No sé si quiero saberlo.

-No, no quieres. Pero necesito tu ayuda. Así que… no te quedan más cojones. Vamos.

* * *

><p>Todavía no sabía por qué había accedido a ayudar a Faith con la estúpida y loca idea para el regalo de Buffy. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Era una locura. Aunque estaba deseando saber cómo acabaría la cosa. No pudo evitar reírse entre dientes en cuanto Buffy viera su regalo. Sin lugar a dudas iba a ser un día para recordar. Cómo lamentaba no poder estar ahí para inmortalizarlo.<p>

Respirando hondo, metió las llaves en la cerradura y abrió la puerta. El cálido ambiente navideño le dio la bienvenida. Se quitó el abrigo y se descalzó las botas, dirigiéndose al salón donde estaban el resto de los scoobies esperando su llegado.

-Ya he llegado –se anunció.

-Hola, cariño ¿qué tal la patrulla?

-Bien. Parece que los no muertos se han tomado la noche libre –se sentó entre las piernas de la pelirroja, recostándose en su regazo.

Buffy la miró extrañada.

-¿Dónde está Faith? –parecía que nadie se había percatado de la ausencia de la morena.

-Está esperándote en casa con tu regalo de navidad –dijo entre risas.

-No me digas que se ha vuelto a olvidar de comprarme un regalo y me ha vuelto a traer el calendario de las strippers tapadas por cachorros –todos los allí presentes estallaron en carcajadas-. ¡No es gracioso! –se quejó y se puso a hacer pucheros. Qué pena que eso sólo le sirviera con la única persona que no estaba presente.

-Buffy, no puedes negar que ese es el calendario con el que todos los hombres…

-Y las lesbianas –interrumpió Willow.

-… y las lesbianas, han soñado con tener –la pequeña de los Summers le dio una colleja- ¡Au! Sabes que sólo tengo ojos para ti, cariño –agregó.

-Más te vale –le amenazó frunciendo el ceño.

-No, créeme. Éste es muchísimo mejor –aclaró Kennedy.

-No sé si eso me consuela o no…

-¿Por qué no vas y lo averiguas? –la animó la morena.

La rubia se levantó a regañadientes con un "está bien" y se dirigió hacia la puerta donde estaban sus botas y su abrigo. No sabía qué era mejor, si que a Faith se le olvidara comprarle un regalo o las "sorpresas" que le daba de vez en cuando. Aunque había habido algunas que habían sido realmente… interesantes. Por decir algo. Con sólo de pensarlo se ruborizó.

-¿Pensando en el día se San Patricio, Buffy?

-¡Cállate Kennedy! –gritó cerrando la puerta de un portazo y salió más roja que un tomate.

-Mira que eres puñetera –le reprimió su novia con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo. Ese día quedará marcado en mi memoria para siempre. Y en la de Buffy también –añadió entre carcajadas.

-Faith es todo un caso.

-No tienes que jurarlo…

-¿Qué es lo que le ha preparado esta vez?

-Ya lo veréis…

* * *

><p>Después de estar andando durante más de diez minutos entre nieve, Buffy llegó por fin al apartamento que ella y Faith habían adquirido hacía unas semanas. Con dificultad consiguió abrir la puerta y se dejó entrar, abrazando en seguida la calidez de su casa.<p>

Se quitó el abrigo y se frotó las manos. Estaba helada y lo único que quería en esos momentos era su regalo de navidad y acurrucarse con Faith durante toda la noche y todo el día. Una vez entró en calor, se dio cuenta de que toda la casa estaba a oscuras, a excepción de la luz del recibidor y la de su cuarto, ya que podía verla por el umbral de la puerta.

-¿Faith? –durante unos segundos dudó, pero empezó a andar en dirección al dormitorio.

Sin dar más de dos pasos se paró en seco. Volvió a levantar su pie derecho y pisó otra vez. El ruido que la había hecho cesar en su avance retumbó en la estancia. Con las pulsaciones a cien, miró al suelo.

-¿Papel de regalo? ¿Qué hace esto aquí? –lo miró detenidamente y se dio cuenta de que el papel de regalo seguía hasta el dormitorio que compartía con Faith-. ¿Qué estará tramando ahora? –observó sospechosamente la cantidad de papel en el suelo.

Sin pensarlo mucho, decidió seguir el camino del envoltorio, evitando pisarlo, ya que el ruido le ponía los pelos de punta. Avanzando lentamente, llegó hasta la puerta, que estaba entre abierta, y se metió dentro, cerrándola.

-¿Pero qué…? –cuando se giró, vio lo que parecía… no lo tenía muy claro. No muy segura, se acercó a la figura que se encontraba en medio de la estancia-. ¿Faith?

Un gruñido salió de la figura envuelta en el papel de regalo. Aguantando la risa como buenamente podía, alargó su mano derecha y con el dedo índice le pinchó en uno de los laterales. Otro gruñido de frustración, esta vez más alto, emergió de la figura.

-Hm mmh me preguntó que podrá ser esto… -dio una vuelta al "supuesto regalo". Buscando una de las aberturas, tiró del papel, revelando el rostro enrojecido de la morena- ¡Faith! –se llevó las manos a la boca fingiendo sorpresa- ¡Eres tú!

-Deja de fingir, B. ¿Por qué coño has tardado tanto? ¡Casi me ahogo ahí dentro!

-¿Qué culpa tengo yo de que Kennedy sea tan lenta? –frunció el ceño- ¿Ahogándote? Pero si es papel, podías respirar perfectamente.

-Ya, bueno… la cuestión era quejarse –sonrió, mostrando sus hoyuelos. Se inclinó un poco, intentando mantener el equilibrio para no caerse, y juntó sus labios con los de Buffy- ¿Bueno, qué me dices? ¿Te gusta tu regalo?

-¿Se te ha vuelto a olvidar comprarme algo? –la fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de mí, B? Me ofendes… además, -añadió rápidamente, antes de que Buffy pudiera decir nada más- todavía no has abierto la mejor parte de tu regalo –movió las cejas seductoramente.

La rubia alzó una ceja al más puro estilo Faith. Ésta no pudo más que copiarla sin perder la sonrisa del rostro. Se movió seductoramente, animando a Buffy a que siguiera desenvolviéndola, ya que empezaba a notar que sus extremidades se le estaban durmiendo. La rubia se inclinó, dejando un casto beso en sus labios y con una lentitud que estaba matando a Faith, siguió rompiendo el papel que envolvía a su amante.

Después de cinco angustiosos y tormentosos minutos, Buffy se deshizo del último resquicio de papel, liberando finalmente a la morena, quien estaba plantada enfrente de ella, en toda su gloria. La rubia se mordió el labio ante la vista que se alzaba delante de ella y no pudo evitar el gemido que escapó de sus labios cuando Faith recorrió su cuerpo entero con sus manos, masajeándose los pechos y bajando más hacia el sur, donde su mojado coño la esperaba expectante.

Buffy se acercó más y alargó sus brazos para rodear el cuerpo desnudo de la morena. Necesitaba sentirla, sentir su piel, todo lo que pudiera. Era navidad y quería cobrarse su regalo. Sin embargo, Faith tenía otros planes en mente, porque cuando vio que se acercaba, negó con la cabeza, alzando un brazo con la palma alzaba, deteniendo su avance. La rubia la miró confusa y con el ceño fruncido.

-No tan rápido, B –dijo negando con la cabeza.

Manteniendo las distancias, fue dando la vuelta, obligando a Buffy a que hiciera lo propio, hasta que estuvo a escasos centímetro de la cama.

-Ahora, sé una buena chica y siéntate en la cama –la rubia obedeció, sin poder quitar la vista del perfecto y atlético cuerpo de su amante-. Sólo una regla. No se toca –dijo en un ronco ronroneo que hizo gemir a la rubia-. Ni a mí, ni, especialmente, a… ti –jadeó.

Buffy asintió, fascinada, dejando caer a ambos lados sus brazos y agarrando fuertemente las sábanas, para que sus manos no hicieran de las suyas. Ya que cuando estaba cerca de una Faith desnuda, parecían cobrar vida propia.

Una vez vio que tenía toda la atención de la rubia, Faith decidió que ya la había hecho esperar lo suficiente y empezó con su "regalo". Con una sonrisa traviesa dibujada en el rostro, empezó a mover sus manos, recorriendo cada centímetro de su cuerpo, prestando especial atención a sus erectos pezones, gimiendo cada vez que los pinzaba con sus dedos.

Los ojos de Buffy se volvían por momentos más oscuros, llenos de deseo, dilatándose cada vez más sus pupilas. Se lamió el labio inferior, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que fueran sus manos las que masajeaban los respingones pezones de la morena. Haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad, se mantuvo en su sitio y siguió mirando el espectáculo.

Dejando atrás su pecho, la mano derecha de Faith viajó hacia el sur de su cuerpo. Con el dedo índice recorrió su entrada, entrando cuanto a penas y gimiendo. Su dedo gordo jugueteaba con su hinchado clítoris, mientras, poco a poco, se penetraba con dos. Buffy la observaba con expectación y mordiéndose el labio inferior, haciendo lo imposible por no moverse de su sitio.

Faith movía los dedos a un ritmo constante, entrando y saliendo, mientras observaba con satisfacción como Buffy hacía acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad por no ir y violarla en ese mismo instante. Una de sus aficiones favoritas era provocarla y, en ese mismo momento, lo estaba consiguiendo con creces.

-No te preocupes, princesa –la tranquilizó. Aumentó el ritmo ya que empezaba a estar cerca-. Esto eso sólo… hmmm… parte de tu… ahmmm… regalo –jadeó.

-Faith… por favor… -suplicó.

-Todo a su debido… momento –sentía cómo el orgasmo cobraba fuerza. Aumentando aún más el ritmo y presionando con la palma de la mano su clítoris, fijó su mirada en la de Buffy, apunto de correrse-. Quítate… la… ropa…

Obediente y sin necesidad de que se lo dijeran dos veces, Buffy se deshizo de toda su ropa, sin dejar, en ningún momento, de observar a la morena mientras ésta llegaba al clímax con un último gemido que retumbó en toda la estancia. Antes de que pudiera desplomarse, la rubia estaba a su lado, sujetándola, mientras la última ola de placer sacudía su cuerpo.

Una vez se hubo recuperado, envolvió a Buffy con sus fuertes brazos en un tierno abrazo, tomando una bocanada del característico olor de la rubia cuando se excitaba, inundando así sus fosas nasales. El hecho de saber lo mojada que estaba por ella y que ambas estaban desnudas, sus pieles y coños rozándose en los puntos exactos, hizo que Faith se pusiera cachonda al instante.

-Hmmm mmmmh –gimió la rubia en el cuello de su amante.

-¿Te ha gustado tu regalo de este año? –Buffy simplemente asintió, gozando de la cercanía de sus cuerpos- ¿Entonces… estás lista para el segundo asalto y completar tu regalo?

-¿Segundo? –alzó el rostro para mirar en ojos caramelo-. Segundo para ti, yo todavía no he tenido nada de nada –hizo su puchero más característico.

-Eso tiene fácil solución, princesa –la agarró por la cintura, obligándola a que la rodeara con sus piernas. Ambas gimieron cuando sus húmedos coños entraron en contacto y la llevó hacia la cama, donde la tumbó con total delicadeza, colocándose a horcajadas sobre Buffy- ¿Lista para recibir la segunda parte del mega regalo de navidad de Faith?

-¿Acaso lo dudabas? –alzó una ceja.

-Por supuesto que no, rubia. Eres insaciable –sonrió pícaramente y atrapó los esponjosos labios de la rubia con los suyos, fundiéndose en un salvaje beso- ¿Mejor que San Patricio?

-Muchísimo mejor.

**FIN**


End file.
